


Blood, Mud and Rain

by Gang_of_Shadow



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Porn, Ashen Demon, Blood and sex, Dimileth Hot Flash (Fire Emblem), F/M, Feral Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Outdoor Sex, Porn with Feelings, Post-Time Skip, Sex, Sex After Battle, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gang_of_Shadow/pseuds/Gang_of_Shadow
Summary: Dimitri lead's Byleth down a dark path - backwards to the Demon many thought her to be. But when confronted with this change, he doesn't react how he'd expected he would.#DimilethHotFlashPrompts:- Blood on hands- Oh no you're hot covered in blood
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & My Unit | Byleth, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, dimileth - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 95
Collections: Dimileth Hot Flash





	Blood, Mud and Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Quick one for #DimilethHotFlash (https://twitter.com/DimilethFever). I can't seem to just write smut without angst these days...

Byleth stood, still a stone as she surveyed the carnage before her. It had been a long time since she'd killed like this…

It was like her mind had split itself in two. The part that took to battle with ease, that killed quickly and efficiently and without remorse taking the lead. While the part of her that had awoken, what to her was barely a year ago, was locked away again, fighting every movement her body made. But _feeling_ hurt too much these days. Having to face former students, cutting them down and having to move forward… Always forward…

She had to keep moving because if she stopped for a moment, she would think about the looks on her lions’ faces. How worn out they all were, how they always looked at her with concern, how they kept fighting regardless of how dire everything seemed. She had to keep moving for them, and for _him_ , even though he seemed intent on shutting them all out.

If she didn't match his pace he'd slip away, and she couldn't allow that. Not now when he needed her most.

And yet…

She stood there motionless looking at - well, looking at nothing in particular. Her eyes were unfocused, staring at something that wasn't there. She felt cold and too weary to move. It was a feeling not so dissimilar to the one she felt when she first woke up after her five years hibernation. Like her body and mind weren’t fully synchronized.

She didn't know where Dimitri was. She should go find him, make sure he's okay. She'd followed him to this outpost because he would not see reason and insisted on leaving with or without her, and so off they went. But she couldn't force her feet to move. She just kept staring at the bodies and the blood and the lifeless faces staring up at her, and there she remained, frozen to the spot.

Somehow standing there felt strangely like falling.

* * *

The tower was silent, but for the whispers of his ghosts and Dimitri let a faint smile trace its way across his lips.

That was until he realized the silence was wrong. There should be at least some sound. That is, if she were still alive… He felt his heart stop for just a moment before he immediately stormed through the ruin in search of her.

The tower fort was fairly large, but it took him no time at all to find her by following the trail of blood and bodies. What he found when he arrived at his destination was somehow more jarring than if he were to have found her dead.

Byleth stood turned slightly away from him, and she was so still he almost thought she must be an illusion. No human could remain so unnaturally motionless. He almost thought she wasn't breathing.

A strange sort of fear overtook him. A sense of wrongness he hadn't felt in a long time - years. "Byleth?" His voice came out as a hoarse whisper, more afraid and desperate than he'd intended.

Finally, she turned to him when he said her name, but she still wasn't quite there. It was off-putting and yet familiar. And then he realized why. Dimitri had seen this side of her before, nearly six years ago whey they first met. The Ashen Demon was standing before him now, hollow and cold like the ghosts that hounded him, and he couldn’t stand it. Panic started to slice through his veins like shards of ice.

Without thinking or speaking he grabbed her by the hand, pulling her from the carnage surrounding her, dragging her behind him until they were far from the tower and the gory mess they’d both created. She went silently, without resistance, but her silence and current zombie-like state was doing nothing to settle his composure. ``

Part of him - the part that was still a beast, a rat obsessed with revenge - was snarling away inside of him, demanding he leave her be. This was what he wanted, wasn't it? A creature like him. A weapon he could wield against his enemies, who would cut through them with cold efficiency.

But not her. Not after everything she’d gone through to wake up. She’d confided in him just after Solon had tried to banish her into the dark, just before everything went wrong; she had liked who she was becoming. She had taken the bitter with the sweet, taken it all and let it become a part of her.

And what had he done now but force her to turn back into the Ashen Demon so they could rampage across the country hunting Edelgard…

Rain pelted them, but even in the murky daylight he could see she was covered in blood from head to toe. It stained her pale hair plastering strands to her face, made her skin look washed out and ghostly. She was practically indistinguishable from one of his spirits…

“Byleth?” he said her name again. It came out as a plea.

Something flickered to life in her eyes, but they still looked out at him with that same cold serenity. She blinked up at him, like she was trying to clear something from her vision.

Before she could raise one bloodstained hand to her eyes his own shot out, grabbing hers to prevent her from smearing blood in her eyes. Byleth stirred to life just a little bit more at the sudden contact. It was like he’d woken a sleepwalker. She appeared both confused and a little frightened, and he realised he didn’t know who all this blood belonged to.

“Are you hurt?” he asked gruffly, but she didn’t seem to notice the edge. She didn’t seem able to reply at all beyond shaking her head. “Byleth, what happened?”

“Nothing,” she replied softly.

Dimitri searched her face for a something more. A sign that she really was alright, but he wasn’t seeing it. She was there and yet still detached. Again, he acted without thinking, taking her face in both his hands, forcing her to look up at him.

Part of him knew why he was doing this. Why he was afraid. Why he wouldn’t let it go. Why his heart was racing as he saw recognition pass over her face. Why his pulse picked up its pace when he felt heat radiating from her into him.

He leaned in wordlessly, wanting her closer, wanting to feel the warmth of hear body against his. She was as intoxicating as she’d always been, the scent of her mixed with the coppery tang of blood, her breath warm against his skin. How had he managed to resist her all this time?

Any moment now he expected her to tear away from him, push him off, berate him for being so brazen. But instead she leaned in and he felt the delicate brush of her lips just along his jaw. He could feel her pulse racing where his hand rested against her neck.

When their eyes met again there was a moment where they both knew exactly what they wanted – what they _needed_ , and in the next moment his lips were devouring hers and she was moaning into his mouth. The sensation sending shivers down his spine.

Neither of them seemed to care that they were still out in the open in the middle of the woods, or that rain was pelting down on them relentlessly as they made short work of their clothes and armor. She was so warm; it was like holding a living flame in his hands. Suddenly she was awake and alive, and everything from the way her hands gripped his scarred flesh, to the way she drank every one of his feverish kisses like she was hungry for him – it all made him feel more alive than he’d felt for the past five years. No – longer, perhaps since before Duscur…

They didn’t speak. They didn’t require words. When he pressed her up against a great oak, she locked her legs around his waist, pulling him to her so he was pressed right up against the slick, hot folds of her sex. A strained groan escaped him as he started to push inside, and she gasped as she felt his cock enter her.

How he’d managed to hold back until he was fully embedded within her he didn’t know but once he was, the limits of his restraint had been reached. Seconds later he was thrusting into her and she was clinging to him, her nails biting into his skin as she chanted his name breathlessly in his ear.

It all went by far too quickly.

After what felt like mere seconds, he felt the walls of her sex tighten around him. She arched her back, letting out a strangled sound as she came, shuddering against him as her spasming channel milked his own release from him. A second later he was spilling himself inside her with a strangled cry of his own.

He hadn’t thought to feel something like this again; pure and unrestrained bliss, and if he was being truly honest with himself, _love_. Regardless of what had led them to this moment or what came after, regardless of whether a wretch like him deserved her, there was no going back now.

Lowering to his knees he settled them down upon the damp grassy earth, a tangle of breathless rain-soaked bodies. Blood, mud, and rainwater covered them both now, but neither of them seemed to mind. It seemed strangely fitting for the two of them. Their lives, their stories, had always been messy.

When he finally dared to look Byleth in the eyes he found her already staring up at him. The distant empty look was gone, replaced by a mixture of too many emotions for him to try to name. Or perhaps he was too afraid to name them, coward that he was.

For a moment he thought she would say something, but all she did was reach up to wipe away some of the blood or mud that had transferred from her to him during their fevered, frantic coupling. He dared one final kiss then and was more relieved than he thought he’d be when she leaned into him, both of them savouring it before their lips parted once more.

After they came away, they went about retrieving their things. The rain had stopped so they hung up what they could on the branches of the tree to dry and built a small fire on the driest patch of land they could find. When they were done setting up their little camp, he came to sit by the fire with her, wrapping them both in his blue cape which had managed to remain somewhat dry compared to the rest of their things.

Still they did not speak. Dimitri didn’t know when they _would_ speak of this, but eventually they would have to. For now, he was grateful to have been given this chance, this one speck of light among the dark.

As they sat there staring at the flames Byleth leaned her head against his chest and started to drift off. He let her sleep, though the voices of the dead were calling for him to keep moving towards Edelgard. They could wait a little longer. This moment belonged to her - to them both.


End file.
